popnmusicfandomcom-20200223-history
On top of the world
Lyrics Game Size Dance, when there's nothing you can do to make it alright Go and show the world just how Gonna make them feel the groove deep down inside 'Till they all realize what it means to (Realize) Live within a dream (In a dream) (a) dream that makes you feel so alive (Makes you feel so alive) Live with the beat (Feel the beat) Take just what you need (Only what makes you smile) And look ahead of you now, it's just what you really need to do! Dance! (Moving on) 'Cause there's nothing else you really need to say (Moving on tonight) Gonna make them understand. (Moving on) Through the beat (Through the beat) (Can you feel it? Do you want it? So you dream it? Go and seize it!) It's all I want, it's all I need (need to be) To be right on top of the world tonight with you baby Top of the world tonight with you baby Top of the world, where we both belong right now Let's show them how we'll reach the stars Top of the world tonight with you baby Top of the world tonight with you baby Beautiful feeling will be dance all night (Dance) We're gonna keep on believing (So long) We're gonna keep on day dreaming (Hold me) We're gonna keep on this way 'Till everything becomes real (Dance) We're gonna keep on believing (So long) We're gonna keep on day dreaming (Hold me) We're gonna keep on and stay On top of the world tonight Long Version Dance, when it's time to make it move right into the light Come on out and prove yourself Gonna have the best time you can ever dream Change the first step and surprise all those who say it to never be What make your dance feels alive (makes you feel so alive) It's not at all as you always lived and look ahead of you now It's just what you really need to do Dance, 'cause there's nothing else you really need to say Gonna make them understand (moving on) Through the beat (through the beat) Dance, when there's nothing you can do to make it alright Go and show the world just how Gonna make them feel the groove deep down inside 'Till they all realize what it means to (realize) Live within a dream (in a dream) Dream that makes you feel so alive (makes you feel so alive) Live with the beat (feel the beat) Take just what you need (only what makes you smile) And look ahead of you now It's just what you really need to do, dance (moving on) 'Cause there's nothing else you really need to say Gonna make them understand (let's go all the way) Top of the world tonight with you baby Top of the world, where we both belong right now Let's show them how we'll reach the stars Top of the world tonight with you baby Top of the world tonight with you baby Beautiful feeling will be to dance all night (dance) We're gonna keep on believing (so long) We're gonna keep on daydreaming (hold me) We're gonna keep on this way 'Till everything becomes real (dance) We're gonna keep on believing (so long) We're gonna keep on daydreaming (hold me) We're gonna keep on and stay On top of the world tonight (can you feel it, do you want it) (so you dream it, go and seize it) It's all I want, it's all I need (need to be) To be right on top of the world tonight with you baby Top of the world tonight with you baby Top of the world, where we both belong right now Let's show them how we'll reach the stars Top of the world tonight with you baby Top of the world tonight with you baby Beautiful feeling will be to dance all night (dance) We're gonna keep on believing (so long) We're gonna keep on daydreaming (hold me) We're gonna keep on this way 'Till everything becomes real (dance) We're gonna keep on believing (so long) We're gonna keep on daydreaming (hold me) We're gonna keep on and stay On top of the world tonight Song Connections/Remixes *A long version of On top of the world appears on wac's first album, 音楽. Trivia *'On top of the world' is available in GuitarFreaksXG & DrumManiaXG as an unlock in Jukebox #3 (September 29th, 2010). *'On top of the world' is unlockable in GuitarFreaks V8 & DrumMania V8 for 2000 GDP. *At 280 BPM, On top of the world is the fastest song composed by wac to date in the GuitarFreaks & DrumMania series. **It is also his first GuitarFreaks & DrumMania song with English vocals. *'On top of the world's' overlays were removed in GuitarFreaksXG2 & DrumManiaXG2. *'On top of the world's' HYPER chart was re-rated in pop'n music うさぎと猫と少年の夢 on December 19th, 2017. Difficulty & NotecountsRemyWiki page Gallery Jacket On_top_of_the_world Jacket.png|On top of the world's jacket Video References Category:Songs Category:AC Songs Category:Pop'n Music éclale Category:Éclale Songs Category:Jun Wakita Songs Category:96 Songs Category:Crossover Songs Category:GUITAR FREAKS/drummania songs